Hated Copy
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: Night runs into an old enemy, Her Anti 'Star' and a fight breaks out...will anyone stop her?


Title: Hated Copy

Summary: Night runs into an old enemy, Her Anti 'Star' and a fight breaks out...will anyone stop her?

Rated: K+

Chapter 1

3rd POV

It was a Sunny day in Möbius, however, Nighterly 'Night' Hedgehog wouldn't know. It was 11AM and she was still in her bed sleeping, snoring softly. Her Scythe, Nubem, burst through the doors and threw open the curtains

"NIGHT! HURRY UP! WE'RE NEEDED!" She screeched

"5...more...minutes...'bem" she groaned as she covered her eyes with the pillow

"No! Hurry up! The city's under attack" the Scarlett eyed hedgehog groaned and got up, clicking her fingers, making her clothes appear, she quickly brushed her teeth and winced in pain as her wings popped out her back

"Damn that hurts!" She exclaimed as she opened a window and turned Nubem into her Scythe again. She flew into the city and looked around the deserted place. "Strange...I thought we were under attack?" Night asked Nubem

"You are" a female voice called out, Night looked up at a tall building, and with her sharp eyes, caught a purple hedgehog with orange quills and blue highlights, covering her left eye. She was wearing a small tube top and army print pants with Green Sunglasses covering her Ice blue eyes. "Nice to see you again, Nightie." She smirked.

"Star." Night glared. The Purple hedgehog jumped off the building.

"Must say, it's been a while, what's it been? 50 years?" Night nodded

"And last time I remember, I gave you a scar, because you messed with me." Stars smirk fell and glared at her, the wind blowing her bangs away from her left eye, showing a scar from the top of her eye to the bottom of her muzzle.

"Well, if you ask me. I think it looks sexy" night looked up at the same building, where a lime green hedgehog stood.

"Oh that's rich, it's okay Starry, you can have my seconds" she smirked as she looked at Scourge, Star, who had had enough, grabbed Nights Necklace, ripped it off her and kicked her into a building which crumbled around her. Star walked over to the Bubblegum pink hedgehog and placed her boot at Nights throat.

"I have no ones seconds" she replied as she took out a knife. "Where should your scar go Night? Hmm...I know!" She smirked evilly as she slashed through Nights shirt and cut her stomach. Night just looked up, not showing any emotions apart from hatred, Star pressed down on her throat harder as Night struggled for breath. "Night, Night, Night...so weak..." Star grinned, showing her sharp teeth. "But I'm not gonna kill you...oh no, I'll kill everyone you like...Starting with your little boy toy...what's his name?...Shadow?" Star asked with a glint in her eyes. Nights eyes turned into an ice blue, an exact copy of Stars eye colour and threw star off of her.

"Mess with him, and you'll have more than one scar." The pink hedgehog hissed. Star smirked

"Protective, hey?" Just then Scourge whistled

"Hey babe! What should I do with this?" Shouted Scourge, holding up a red and Black body, Night gasped

"Shadow!" She growled as her fangs grew longer and her fur got a bit darker. Her wings turned into a blackish colour as she kicked Star away and flew up higher, landing on the top of the building where Scourge was waiting.

Night POV

"Here...have him" he said as he threw a bruised and bloodied Shadow on the ground. I fell to the floor and held him close as he coughed and groaned, I stroked his Quills.

"It's okay Shadow...it's Okay..." As I stroked his quills, I got a jolt of pain, meaning the Chaos Emerald was still in his quills, I grabbed hold of it in my hand, ignoring the growing pain, I stood up and held the Chaos emerald up. "CHAOS SPEAR!" I shouted as I aimed at Scourge. The attack hit him in the leg, and he blacked out from the pain. I dropped the chaos emerald and fell to floor, in pain, suddenly a black boot kicked the emerald closer to me, but not too close, I couldn't reach it. Star kicked me on my side and I stared up at her.

"Who would it hurt more to kill you with your own weapon and best friend, you, from the pain? Or your weapon because she can't stop it?" Star smirked evilly. "Lets find out" she snickered as Nubem turned into a scythe and held it above her, when a flash of light appeared.

"Put it down, Star" said a Light purple hedgehog with orange quills (when I say quills I mean hair btw) next to the hedgehog was what seemed to be another hedgehog..except, it was very different, it had a long tail, almost like My demon forms tail, he also had lots of symbols on his fur.

"Why should I, Sky? I've waited many a day for this moment..." She glared, Sky waled over and grabbed Stars arm

"I said, Put. It. Down" he glared at the younger twin. He was almost exactly like Luna...Star, knowing how bad her brother was, chucked Nubem to me, I grabbed her and shoved the emerald away from me. "Good. Now, home."

"B-But"

"Home, Star!" She sighed and picked up scourge

"This ain't over Pinky" she swore as she jumped in the portal, I sighed and sat up.

"Thanks Sky...you really saved my arse" Sky smiled, don't get me wrong, he's an Anti, but one of nicest you'll ever meet, he hates being evil, but can when he wants to. "So, when did you turn Bi? Better yet, when did you start dating a Dream demon?" I asked

"Bi? About 5 years ago. Nightmare? Around a year ago. We actually met here in Möbius, seeing a friend." Sky smiled as, 'Nightmare' came behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. I studied the dream demon closely.

"Hey! I know you! You're Prince Nightmare! Heir to the throne in the land of Dream demons!" He nodded

"And you're princess Nighterly of Caelo and Hell." I nodded.

"It was nice to see you Sky, you too Nightmare" I smiled "come back soon? Yeah?" Sky nodded and they both left through the portal. I grabbed the emerald and sighed "this is gonna hurt" I kneeled by shadow, held his hand and whispered "Chaos Heal..." A bright red glow happened and next thing I knew I was in my bed, with Shadow next to me. How it should be.

Just a short story! I own Night, Nubem, Sky and Star. One of my best friends owns Nightmare, wanna see what him and his friends loo like, the check out AngelaRules on DeviantART. She's an amazing artist and I consider her a really close friend! SEGA owns Shadow and Scourge.

Night the hedgehog97.


End file.
